Conventionally, a side-arm transfer unit provided with a pair of side arms has been available. This side-arm transfer unit stretches the respective side arms in a pair to both sides of an object to be conveyed placed on a rack, for example, hooks both sides of the object with the pair of side arms or catches the object with the pair of the side arms, and retracts the side arms to transfer the object to the side-arm transfer unit. A transferring apparatus is known in which two side-arm transfer units are arranged side by side to improve conveyance efficiency, for example (see Patent Literature 1, for example).